Even After All These Years
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Hannah Abbott is now the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. What happens when a former classmate drops by one night? Rated T for slight inappropriate language and suggestive behavior.


**A/N Hi, everyone! So, summer has finally come, and you know what that means: more time for writing and reading! I know I've been so far behind in my work, so I'm going to write as much as possible during the break.**

**Unfortunately, I am putting **_**Who Knew? **_**on hold temporarily. I have no idea how to continue the story, but I hope to post a chapter soon! **

**In the meantime, I've thought of this short Harry Potter oneshot. It is my idea of how Neville Longbottom got together with Hannah Abbot. Yes, I know many of you were disappointed when J.K Rowling announced them as a couple, but I had this really cool idea that I couldn't let go. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs entirely to J.K Rowling. If it didn't, I wouldn't have written this oneshot. **

* * *

It was a busy Saturday night at the Leaky Cauldron. Wizards, witches, goblins, and other magical creatures were scattered throughout the dim, clamorous bar. Drunken, cheery voices filled the room as everyone chattered about their week, juicy gossip, and more.

_I still can't believe that I'm here_, Hannah Abbott mused as she wiped dirty mugs with a rag behind the counter. Even though it had been five years since becoming the landlady at the infamous bar, she still couldn't get used to it.

She had always thought she'd turn out to be some meager Ministry employee. Never the best student or athlete, it seemed the most likely possibility for her.

But good old Tom, former landlord of the notorious bar, had offered his job to her when she had strolled in one day. She was about to look for jobs in the shops of Diagon Alley, but Tom insisted that she was the perfect candidate to replace him. "I don't want to be fretting all the time when I'm retired about this place. I've known you since you were a wee child, Hannah, and I know you would never let me down." Tom had sincerely told her.

And before you could say Wingardium Leviosa, she agreed to become the new owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey lady, another round of butterbeers over here!" Snapping out of her memories, Hannah peered at a group of wizards over in the corner. Judging by the fact that five of them looked drunk and the speaker kept eyeing her, she needed to put her guard up.

Sighing, she set down the mug she'd been wiping for 5 minutes. After filling up half a dozen mugs with the foamy, warm drink, she strolled over and placed the drinks down.

"There you go, gentlemen. Is there anything else you want?" she politely asked while struggling to maintain a smile. _Remember, the Leaky Cauldron serves with courtesy to all customers. _

The speaker scratched his dark goatee and smiled up at her. "How about a room for the two of us?" he slurred with bright eyes. His friends howled with laughter; two of them even fell from their chairs.

Hannah courteously refused and after collecting the cash, she hurried back to her post behind the counter. Oh, the discomforts of working in a bar.

_None of my mates were ever like that even if they were under the influence_ Hannah wistfully thought. She hadn't met up with anybody for months now because of business. She would especially like to see _him _again…

Whether it was some magic the universe performed or a mere coincidence, the very person Hannah had just been thinking about entered the noisy bar.

* * *

Neville Longbottom ardently embraced the familiar, magical atmosphere of the beloved Leaky Cauldron as he stepped through the doorway from Muggle London. _Blimey, I can't remember the last time I've been here_, the young man thought.

Ever since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, he'd become a new person. More confident, strong, and sociable, Neville was living smoothly. Sure he still didn't have a job, but that would soon change. Still, it seemed as if something was missing.

How about someone?

He shook his head and headed over to the counter. A nice, warm butterbeer would comfort him.

"Good evening, can I please have a…" Neville broke off his order as he recognized the person behind the counter. His eyes widened as they traveled on the woman. Could it really be her?

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" Hannah asked as she put away the last of the mugs and turned towards Neville. She sucked in air as she recognized Neville Longbottom even after the years.

Ever since she officially met him in 5th year when the DA was formed, she had a thing for him. She started to see him as a passionate, strong fighter who would do anything for his loved ones instead of a clumsy, shy fool. Over the years, he also became physically strong as well, and he even developed some charm. In fact, he seemed to be even more attractive now with his fully developed adult body. Various images began flashing in her mind. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.

After an awkward silence, Hannah composed herself and formed a nervous smile.

"Neville…it's so lovely to see you again. How are you?"

He snapped out of his trance and grinned back. "Good to see you too Hannah. Well, I am doing well. You're, uh, looking good." He turned red and stared down at his sweaty hands.

Hannah beamed at him; she always adored how sweet he was even after becoming a hero. "Thanks; you look great as well. How about a butterbeer on the house?" Before he could open his mouth in protest, she swiftly produced a sizzling mug of his favorite drink right in front of him.

"Thanks." He took a seat on the stool and greedily gulped down the drink while trying not to stare at Hannah's body. Over the years, she'd gained some weight, but she maintained a nice figure. Her eyes still twinkled like stars, and her face showed little signs of aging.

"So…" he began nervously as he set down the mug. Was it him, or was the room suddenly stuffy all of a sudden? He shrugged off his cloak and placed it on the stool beside him. "How are things with you? Adjusting to being the new owner of the Leaky Cauldron?" He had heard from countless people about the news, and he looked upon her with proud eyes.

She rolled her eyes in amusement while trying to hide her growing blush. "I'm doing okay I suppose. It's still hard to believe I'm here, but it's really an honor. I thought I would cause the place to decay, yet it's still as popular as ever. How about yourself Neville? Still on the hunt for a job?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Don't remind me. I just had an interview at Hogwarts last week about the Herbology teaching job. Apparently, Professor Sprout isn't returning next year, and she owled me the news. She is really eager for me to be her predecessor."

He gulped down the rest of his drink and hummed in satisfaction. "Anyways, I'm just nervous that I won't get the job. And even if I do, will I even do a decent job?"

Hannah clucked her tongue like a scolding mother. "Neville, I can't believe this. You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, confronted the Dark Lord, and killed his snake. So how come you scared of a job that you are most likely to get? You are so brilliant at Herbology, one of the best students I ever saw. It's like you and plants have some type of mystical connection; you would do a spectacular job at teaching the subject."

"Besides, so what if you don't get the job? Neville Longbottom, you are the most hardworking, nicest, strongest guy I've ever met. Who wouldn't want to hire you?"

Hannah panted heavily as she finished her passionate speech. She did not just confess all that.

Neville placed his hands over hers. "You really think all that?" he asked softly. His heart rapidly pumped blood, and his eyes began to water. _Get a hold of yourself, _his mind scolded.

"Yes, yes. I do." Hannah tried to remain calm, but she was starting to break down. Quietly, she wept. "Oh, you must think I'm a fool. I'm just a lowly bartender; you deserve much more, Neville."

Neville rapidly shook his head. "Don't be stupid. It's I who you don't deserve. You're so sweet, charming, and thoughtful about others. Who gives a damn about your job! Oh, Hannah, after all these years, I still have feelings for you."

With sparkling eyes, Hannah leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Really?'

Neville just noticed that they were the only ones left in the bar. The silence stunned him as he tried to regain his nerves. His neck shivered as Hannah's warm breath clung onto his skin. "Yes, of course. And you are perfect the way you are."

Hannah smiled. "Same here. I still like you too." She leaned in, and their lips delicately touched. Neville placed his shoulders on Hannah and deepened the kiss. Oh, what a lucky guy he was!

Hannah felt like queen of the world just then. Who ever knew Neville Longbottom was such a bloody good kisser!

Hannah broke off the kiss and ruffled his hair. "So, how are you feeling now?"

Neville smiled at her; how could he properly describe his fervent emotions?

"Why don't I show you upstairs?" he suggested with a wink. He couldn't believe he just said that! However, tonight had really boosted his confidence.

Hannah giggled and whispered, "I'll take your offer, Mr. Longbottom." After cleaning up the place, the couple went hand in hand up to Hannah's room to spend the night in their own world.

**Wow, I did not just write this. Anyways, just so you know, I'm not a big fan of the couple, but I really wanted to write this. Well, whether you think it rocks or stinks, please review! **

**Also, if you haven't already read on my homepage, I started a Harry Potter forum. Everyone is welcome! So come visit the HP Pub!**

**Alright everyone, enjoy the summer; hopefully, I'll be updating sooner than you think! **


End file.
